bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Croesus Canon: Part I
Meanwhile, in another world... ---- "Are we rolling? Okay...this is Joe Mattan, designated Unit 410 at Compound Mu. The following is my account of Incident...En-dash-zero-four-why..." "Date of incident was...February 19th, 2015, exactly one week ago. Location was...oof, inexact, somewhere near the forest near Kappa. Er, what were we there for? Typical recon, I believe. I can't tell you for what though, we have to leave the part out." "Yeah, I'll try to remember...ah...no, nothing. I'm not even sure we were debriefed. Weird. Anyway, at around, I want to say 23:00 is when we first made contact. I was deep into the woods, searching. There was this loud buzzing and then this flash of green. It wasn't in front of me, I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It was a decent distance away, so it took maybe a minute to get to it. That's when I saw it, the thing. The whole situation was odd. It was dark, but I could make out its general outline. It looked human, like a regular dude. It was kicking something into the bushes, I didn't see what. It stood up (it had been facing away from me), and turned around. It seemed a bit startled by my presence, it kind of jumped a bit. After a moment, I noticed its eyes. Bright red. Glowing. Two perfect little orbs illuminating shining brilliantly. I thought maybe it was some sort of animal, I think a gorilla at the time. Its human stature was an obvious indication it was something else, but those eyes...no light was shone on them, yet they radiated. That's when it smiled. It's as if someone had put a flashlight in it's throat, as it opened its mouth and it bore its teeth, the light flowed through. I could see every minor detail, the shape of the teeth, even the tiny parts. It was as if someone had drawn the perfect outline of a mouth and smacked it on the thing's face. That's when I ran. I shot a look back and it cocked its head slightly. Almost quizzical. Like it was amused, or possibly confused. I tried using my radio but I got nothing but crackles. After about half a minute after I began my desperate sprint, I heard it laughing. It was the most unreal cackle I had ever heard. High-pitched, slightly effeminate, it sounded devoid of all comprehensibility, an insane laughter that seemed to take a moment just to register. That's when I heard it start to come up behind me, and I ran faster than I had before. It screamed something after me, something like "Get back here you little shit!" Five minutes later I had gotten a lead on the thing, and I bumped into my squad mate." "Um, Jerry Matthews, he's Unit...431? Yeah, I think he's 431. Yeah, so I ran into him, and told him we needed to bug out. Call me scared shitless, but I know an anomaly when I see one. He radioed the commander for maybe around a minute before his radio started malfunctioning as well. When he saw the thing coming he pushed me back and drew his pistol. He fired, I want to say, 12 rounds. The first few missed, the thing was running so fast. The rest hit the thing dead on, head, shoulder, legs, chest, it jerked back with each shot, which is a clear indication that we were hitting it, but it didn't slow down. After Jerry emptied his clip, we ran. As we ran he told me to bolt in another direction, but I wasn't going to leave him alone like that. Instead I ran ahead of him, and he started screaming at me to get back. That's when the thing jumped out from the trees, right in front of me." "Yeah, I don't know how he got ahead of us either, but he somehow managed to dash ahead and swing around. I couldn't stop in time and it tried to swipe at me, thankfully Jer pulled me back and lobbed a flashbang. The thing seemed to known what it was because when it noticed it, it covered its eyes and ears. We had already started running when it went off. I don't know how we lost it, but eventually we reached Kappa's walls. We flavored at the gate and started screaming. The commander was there with the supervisors at the time, so we were met with a group of innocents. We screamed at them to get back in, but before they understood it showed up. The commander pushed his way through and got in front of us, and the thing just started at him. It growled. Growled. Like a cornered dog. You ever see a fast zombie? How it walks? That's exactly what it did, it growled, began sprinting and jumped right at us, screeching. 'Fucker didn't get far, commander had a shotgun, blasted it from ten feet away. Enough shells slammed it, and it flew back. We're getting through the gate at this point: this is where I first had clear visual contact. The floodlights on the compound wall showed the thing clearly. It wore a suit, not like a business suit. It was hard to explain, whatever it was wearing was white. Over that, there was a tattered brown overcoat. Leather gloves, leather boots, and it was wearing some sort of gas mask. Old looking, it wasn't like a modern one, it sagged, essentially like a piece of cloth you draw over your head, it swayed from the visor with each movement the thing made. When I saw him, the eyes were no longer red. I could no longer see his eyes, they were covered by that mask. No light shined through the mask or its portholes. It stared at the closed gate, seemingly to contemplate, and then it trudged back into the woods. That was it, that was the whole incident. We scoured the woods and came up empty." ---- Dismissed, the man in blue strolled out of the interrogation room and back to the main lobby. His comrade had a confused look on his face. "Um...command just called us...they uh...they said they found our bodies?" Category:AU Stories